Rose and Vlad
by Rose Unknown
Summary: St. Vladimir Academy has sent Rose away. She doesnt want ot get to know anyone, until Vlad enters her life. Srry still in progress. I'll post another one if you guys like.
1. Chapter 1

Rose walks around the corner. Her books smash against the floor as she bump into someone. Great! Just what she needs on her first day. She looks up at the boy. He was going down to get her books. Rose bends down, and reaches for her books. The boy stares at her.  
"You could just leave them there. I'll pick them up," Rose says.  
"No, I want to help," He says.  
"Well, I don't need your help," She say, swiping the books off the floor. She tries to walk around the him. He blocks her path. She scolds at him only for him to smile at her. "My name's Vladimir Tod, but I like to be called Vlad," Vlad says. He extends a friendly hand. Rose ignores it.  
"Get out of my way," Rose spitefully says. Her eyes glaze over Vlads' face. She notices that he seems to be enjoying her rude gestures.  
"I belive the word your looking for is excuse me," He says. Rose resorts to the only other option she has left. She pushes Vlad aside, and continues walking. She looks behind her. Vlad looks at her, and just jeeps smiling. Rose heads for her first period class.

Fastfoward

Rose starts to walk home. She looks around her. The darkness fell so fast, it was like the sun had been blown out by a fire extinguisher. Being at the academy was better, but she knew they had sent her here for a good reason. Whatever that reason maybe. She hears footsteps behind her. She turns around, and grips the stake the guardians gave her.  
"Who's there?," She asks in a demanding voice. There was no answer. She knows it can not be good. Suddenly, a man lunges towards her. She dodges, and strikes. She misses, and they circle each other. With one quick swift of the stake, Rose takes out the monster. A hand touches her shoulder. She spins around, and only sees Vlad.  
"Hello Rose," He greets. "How do you know my name?," She asks.  
"I was in all of your classes today," He says.  
"Stalker," She whispers. He laughs nervously.  
"Come with me," He says, grabbing her arm. He takes her to a house.  
"Where are we?," Rose asks.  
"Do you always asks questions?," Vlad asks amused.  
"Only when I'm with you," Rose answers,"And that does not mean that I like you."  
"Sure," He says.  
"Screw you," She says.  
"That's not my job," he says.  
"Then whos job is it?," She asks.  
"Yours," He says. Vladimir opens the door, and they enter.  
"You should be careful what you say," Rose warns. Vlad laughs. Rose sees professor Otis rumaging through the fridge.  
"Professor," Rose says mouth agape. Otis turns around.  
"Vlad,"Otis says.  
"She killed a vampire, uncle," Vlad says. Rose passes out.

Fastfoward

Rose awakens to the smell of pancakes and bacon. She looks around and see that shes in a room. She walks out, and goes down the steps. Her head throbs. She looks in the kitchen, and sees Otis making breakfast. Vlad is sitting at the table.  
"Finally awake," Otis asks. Vlad turns around.  
"Yea," Rose answers. "Good because I would like to ask you a question," Otis says.  
"What?,"Rose asks.  
"Who are you?," He asks.


	2. Unexpected

The question was shocking. I barely even know these people, and their asking me personal questions. Who do they think they are? I stay silent as Vlad and Otis stare at, like they're expecting some kind of answer.  
"I'm not answering that question. I barely know you people!,"I exclaim. I look at them and they look back. I sigh heavily and start to grab my. Vlad stops me. He pushes me against the wall, and grabs my shoulders. I look into his eyes. Otis glares at us.  
"Please, just tell us who you are," Vlad whipers so only I can hear. Our lips meet as I wrap my arms around him. He backs up a little. I break from him. I grab my stuff.  
"That was nice," I say. I walk to the door. Otis blocks me. I scold at him. I try to push him, but he grabs my hands. I start to growl. He lets go.  
"Who are you?," Otis asks again.  
"Rose,"I say.  
"How did you kill that vampire?," He asks. I go in my pocket trying to find my stake. I see it on the counter and grab it. I hold it up for Otis to see.  
"With a stake," I say. He looks at the engravings. He was marveled by it. He was about ot touch it. I pull it away from him.  
"Are you a vampire slayer?,"He asks. I look at him confused. A vampire slayer? "No, I'm a dhamphir," I say. They stare at me.  
"What' a dhamphir?,"Vlad asks. I explain to him. He actually listens to every word I say. He listens to every piece of information.  
"So you're like a protector," Vlad says. I nod.  
"How extraordinary,"Otis says. I look inot vlads eyes.  
"Sorry,"He says.  
"I'm sorry too,"I say.  
"For what?,"He asks.  
"For using my feminine charms against you,"I say.  
"I think you should stay here today. You to Vlad, just to watch her and make sure she doesn't leave," Otis says. He nod and Otis leaves. I drop my stuff on a chair and start to go upstairs. Vlad grabs my arm. He pulls me closer to him. We kiss. I feel my heart beating fast. It was an unbelievable feeling. We pull closer to each other. He breaks from me.  
`"My turn to ask questions,"I say breathing heavily.  
"That's fair," He says.  
"What are you Vladimir?,"I ask.  
"I'll tell you. Just promise you won't kill me," He says.  
"I promise," I say.  
"I'm a vampire, but I dont drink blood directly from humans. I drink blood from a blood bag,"He says. I delay my momentary shock.  
"You thought I would kill you for that?,"I ask.  
"Yeah,"He says.  
"You sure are something,"I say.  
"Really?,"He asks.  
"Really,"I say. He wraps his arms around my waist.  
"I really like you,"He says.  
"I know," I say.  
"Yeah, because I just told you,"He says.  
"No, it was obvious from the first day we met," I say.  
"It was that obvious?,"He asks.  
"You were practically drooling all over me,"I say.  
"Is that a bad thing?,"He asks.  
"No, I like you too,"I say. He grins and I see part of his fangs. I remember that Lissa had a pair too. I was pulled away from my thoughts.  
"You ok?,"Vlad asks.  
"Yeah,"I say,"I'm just tired."  
"You should get some rest,"He says. I start to walk up stairs. stop and turn to face Vlad.  
"Thank you,"I say.  
"Welcome,"He says. I walk upstairs and go back inside the room. I lay down, and close my eyes. I feel a pair of eyes on me.  
"Vlad, I know you're there,"I say.  
"No, Rose. It's me ,"I hear a familiar voice say. I shoot up from my bed. Lissa was standing by the doorway.  
"Lissa,"I gasp. She smiles at me. I get out of bed. We hug. "How did you-,"I stop when I see Dimitri. "Hello, Roza,"Dimitri says.  
"That's how,"Lissa says.  
"Oh,"I say. I grind my teeth.  
"Roza-,"Dimitri starts.  
"Don't call me that. Are you going to crawl back to Tasha?,"I ask.  
"Tasha and I are to be married very soon,"He says.  
"I thought so," I say.  
"Pl-,"He tries.  
"Goodbye, Dimitri,"I say,"I'll make sure Lissa gets home safe."He gives me one last regretful glance, then leaves. Lissa looks at my eyes.  
"You guys sneaked into the window,"I say.  
"Yeah,"She says. I laugh. Vlad shoots up the stairs and sees Lissa. She starts to fall.  
"Are you ok?,"I ask.  
"Yeah, I just haven't drank blood in One week,"She says.  
"Lissa,"I say. "What?,"She asks weakly. I kneel beside her and push my hair away from my neck.  
"Drink,"I demand.  
"Rose,I-,"She starts.  
"That was an order not a question,"I interupt. She bites my neck. I let out a small whimper that turned into a moan. She stops a minute later.  
"Feel better?,"I ask my voice hoarse.  
"Yeah, you?,"She asks.  
"Never been better,"I lie. She feels sad.  
"Don't feel sad,"I say.  
"I can't help it,"She says.  
"Who's she?,"Vlad asks.  
"This is my friend Lissa. I'm her shadow-kissed guardian,"I say. 


	3. Welcomes and Love

Vlad looks at me in a confused glance, then he looks at Lissa. I get up, and stare at Vlad. I help Lissa get up. We hug we break I turn to Vlad. Lissa stares at our glances. She smiles at me. I ignore her. Vlad looks at me expecting an explaination. I sigh, and grab Vlad by the hand. I lead him to the room. Lissa follows. I feel anxiety running through her. She feels nervous, confused, happy, and anxous to tell me something. I look at her. She looks down at the floor. I start feeling nervous, too. Vlad sits on the bed. Lissa stands on the other side of the room. I sit next to Vlad. I grab his hand. He looks at me. I kiss him. "I know you're expecting an explaination,"I start.  
"Yeah, What the hell's a shadow-kissed guardian?,"Vlad asks.  
"I will explain everything. I just need to know that you trust me,"I say.  
"I will always trust you,"He says. I blush. I sigh.  
"I am Lissas' shadow-kissed guardian. This means that I can feel everything she feels, and sees everything she sees. I became a shadow-kissed guardian when Lissa brought me back to life, with her healing powers. Lissa is a princess. Her full name is Vasalissa Dragomir. I can contact the spirit world. Lissa is the only Dragomir left besides her half-sister Jill. Am I going to fast for you?,"I ask. Vlad looks at me amazed at all this information I'm giving him.  
"No, it's just that I didn't think you would give me all the information," He says. I laugh. I look at an uncomfortable Lissa. She is very very eager to tell me the news she has. It is overwhelming for her to keep it all inside.  
"Lissa, what would you like to tell me?," I ask. She looks at me. She clears her throat. She looks me in the eyes, and smiles.  
"Christan and I are getting married," She yells. I stare at her, and gasp. I smile and jump off the bed. I run and hug her.  
''You're getting married! To Christan!," I exclaim.  
"Yeah,"She yells.  
"I can't believe it," I yell.  
"I know that's why I came here with Dimitri," She says. I stop smiling at her. Her smile fades as well.  
"Rose I'm so-,"She starts. "It's fine,"I sigh interupting Lissa. Vlad looks at me.  
"Who's Dimitri?,"He asks.  
"My old boyfriend. He left me for someone else," I say. Vlad gets up and hugs me. Lissa backs away from him.  
"I think you two should get to know each other," I say.  
"Hi,"Vlad says.  
"Hey," Lissa says.  
"Why are you afraid of him?," I ask Lissa.  
"He's a vampire, I saw his fangs,"She says.  
"He's a good vampire,"I say.  
"You sure?,"She asks.  
"Yes, I'm super sure. I wouldn't lie to you, would I,"I ask.  
"Well... There was that time you-,"She starts.  
"I wouldn't lie to you anymore,"I say. She laughs.  
"So...,"Vlad starts.  
"So,"I say.  
"So,"Lissa says.  
"Me and Vlad are together, just so you know,"I say.  
"I know, you kissed him. Remember,"She says.  
"Oh, yeah,"I say clearly oblivious to what I had done earlier. Then I remember Dimitri.  
"You're not inviting Dimitri to the wedding,''I say.  
"I have to. He has helped me a lot,"She says.  
"Vlad is coming to the wedding with me then, just incase Dimitri tries to talk to me or anything,"I say. Vlad smiles.  
"I would be honored,"He says.  
"The honor is mine,"I say.  
"The barf is mine,"Lissa says.  
"You're funny,"I say. "Roza," I hear a familiar voice say. I turn to face Dimitri.  
"I thought I told you to leave,"I say grinding my teeth.  
"Let me explain,"He says.  
"What?,"I ask.  
"I still love you," He says.  
"Rose before you forgive him. Tasha is pregnant with his child,"Lissa blows out.  
"Oh, is she?,"I ask.  
"Yes,"She says regretfully. Dimitri looks down.  
"Is she?,"I ask Dimirti.  
"Yes,"He says.  
"So you've slept with her?,'' I ask.  
"Yes,"He answers.  
"If you loved me you wouldn't have left me for her,"I say.  
"I know,"He says.  
"Get out, now,"I say.  
"Roza-,"He starts.  
"She oviously doesn't want you here,"Vlad says.  
"Who are you?,"Dimitri asks.  
"Her new boyfriend who is better than you'll ever be,"Vlad says. He didn't just say that to Dimitri.  
"What?,'' Dimitri asks.  
"I'm a better boyfriend than you,"Vlad says. Dimitri lunges at Vlad. I attack Dimitri. I stikre him with a powerful punch. Dimitri falls to the ground. He gets up, and looks at me. I scold at him. We circle each other. I dodge everyone of his blows. I keep punching him. He looks like he can't take anymore hits. His eye starts to swell, he bleeding from his face, and he spits out blood.  
"Get out,"I yell. Dimitri curses at me in Russian before leaving.  
"You ok?," I ask Vlad. He nods.  
"Are you?,"He asks. "Yeah,"I say.  
"Good,'' He says. We kiss. He picks me up, and I wrap my legs around him.  
"I'm going to be downstairs," Lissa says. She leaves. Vlad and I continue to kiss. I open my mouth and allow his tounge to flow in. He tightens his grip on me. I start to moan. He lays me down on the bed. He start to take off my shirt. Lissa walks in.  
"Hey, where's the- Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry,"Lissa says covering her eyes. Vlad gets off of me, and I sit up.  
"I'll come back later,"She says. She leaves. Vlad and I laugh. We continue from where we left off. 


	4. The Suprise

Otis enters the house, and sees Lissa. Vlad walks up to him, and starts to explain everything. Otis seems amazed. I just watch Lissa. Her feelings are so mixed up. She barely knows whats going on. She doesnt even know why I'm here. I walk up to Lissa, and put an arm around her. I feel Otis and Vlad stare at me. I ignore their glance. Lissa looks at me. She pulls me into a hug. I am startled by the hug at first, buut I gradually hug her back.  
"I promise I'll explain everything Lissa, but you just need to trust me , and let things happen. You need to go on as you usually do. I know it's hard to understand now. I know you feel depressed, but carry on. For me, do you think you can do that?,"I ask.  
"Yeah, I think so. You promise to explain everything?,"She asks.  
"I promise,"I say.  
"Then you won't get mad at what I'm about to tell you, right?,"She asks. I frown.  
"What happened Lissa?,'' I ask.  
"You need to come back to St. Vladimir academy,"She says. I look at her with a stunned expression.  
"Why?,'' I ask. ''They need you back,"She says.  
"Why?,'' I repeat. "They didn't say,"She says.  
"Not to be an ass, but they sent me here! Why the fuck do they need me back now?,'' I yell.  
"Please Rose,"She begs.  
"No, and that's final,"I say.  
"They need you to experiment on you. They think you're the next step in dhamphir evolution. They think you could actually be able to reproduce,"She blabs out. I do a double take. I can't be able to reproduce. I am not the new evolution.  
"No, their lying,"I say.  
"They took a look at your last doctors appointment, and other information, and they found some samples of reproductive signs,'' She says. I look at her in completer and utter anger. Who do they think they are looking through my medical information? Then it hits me. Vlad and I never-  
"Vlad, um... Did we use-,'' I start. His eyes widen.  
"No, do you think-,"He trails off.  
"DAMN,"I yell.  
"How would we know?,'' Lissa asks.  
"I'm going to see if I get my period tomorrow. I should get it tommorow,'' I say.  
"What if you are?,'' Vlad asks.  
"I honestly don't know,"I say.  
"I'm sorry,"Lissa says, starting to cry.  
"Why?,'' I ask. I wipe her eyes.  
"I saw you guys about to, and I didn't say anything," Lissa says.  
"Don't blame yourself,"I say.  
"I know, but you're young,"She says. "I'm like fucking 18 years old Liss. I think it's legal,"I say.  
"But you shouldn't be going through this,"She says.  
"We will see tomorrow,"I say.  
"But-,"She starts.  
"Don't boggle your mind over this,"I say.  
"Fine,"She says.  
"Good,"I say.  
"But I will take responsibility if you are,"She says.  
"Liss-,"I start.  
"No Rose it's my fault,"She interupt.  
"Liss-,"I try.  
"I can't belive I made that big of a mistake,"She continues.  
"Liss-,"I pursue.  
"I'm so sorry,"She says.  
"Liss-,"I complain.  
"I just am so incompitent!,"She exclaims.  
"VASALISSA DRAGOMIR,' I yell astounded by that last word. She stares at me.  
"How dare you,"I say.  
"How dare I what?,'' She asks.  
"How dare you call yourself incompitent,"I say.  
"Well I am,"She argues.  
"No you're not," I say.  
"How do you know,"She says.  
"I know because I've spent time with you,"I say.  
"So,"She says "So I know you,"I say.  
"You don't know me,'' She says.  
"Yes I do! You're my best friend,"I say.  
"If I were your best friend you wouldn't have left,'' She says.  
"They sent me here,"I say. She shakes her head. I look at her. Me- leave her. I don't know how those words could co-exist in a sentence. Does that even make sense? I would never abandon Lissa. I grew up with her. I protected her. I fought for her. Now, she believes I would leave her like that. I could never leave Lissa. Only if I were ordered to, which I was. How could she even think about it for a millisecond. My anger and pity turns to total suprise. My eyes start to water. I feel hurt that she thought I left her. I feel a warm tear fall down my cheek. Lissa looks at me, expression unchanged. She must think I'm crying because I ''left her''. I wipe the tears from my eyes. I sniff, and then look directly in her eyes. I gather up all my thoughts. I try to process what she just said, but the information just wouldn't flow.  
"Leave you? I would never leave you unless I was ordered to. They ordered me to leave you for a little while,"I say. It was her turn to be shocked.  
"They told me you just picked up your bags, and left,"Lissa says.  
"I would never leave you. I am your guardian,"I say.  
"I'm sorry,"She says.  
"It's ok. Those basterds are manipulative,"I say.  
"Tell me about it,"She laughs. I look at Vlad.  
"We have to talk- alone,"I say. 


	5. Lissa

I close the door behind Vlad and me. I look at him, his expression. It's calm. I feel the awkward silence surround us. He stares at me blankly. He doesn't say anything at first. Then he takes a deep breath. "Were you going to tell me?,''He asks. I look down at the floor. I fumble with my fingers.  
"I didn't think I would have to,"I say. His calm expression turns into a scold. He stands up slowly. He looks at the window then to me.  
"You didn't think you had to! Were you just going to keep it a secret?,"He yells. I start to cry. I wipe the tears off my face.  
"Technically, it is impossible for me to get pregnant. It didn't make a difference to me. I thought that if I kept it a secret everything would be fine between us. I thought-,"I start.  
"Exactly! You just thought. You just thought about how you would feel. Did it ever cross your mind about how I would feel? You obviously fucking didn't," He says.  
"I'm sorry,"I say.  
"About which part, because you could be lying to me,"He says.  
''About every fucking part you ass. I'm sorry I didn't think about your feelings, I'm sorry I just thought about me, I'm sorry I didn't tell. I'm also sorry that your acting like a complete and utter jackass,'' I say. His expression changes. "Rose, I'm sorry. You're right! I am acting like a jackass. I'm just angry,'' He says. We hug. I sense Lissa through the bond. She has been eavesdropping on our conversation.  
"Lissa I know your there,"I say. She steps through the door. She has guilty written all over her face. I smile at her. She smiles back sheepishly. She looks at Vlad. She has an idea thaat she doesn't really want to say.  
"What's your idea?,'' I ask. She looks back at me. She sighs, and looks down at he floor.  
"I was thinking that Vlad could come if you want. He justs has to promise not to drink peoples blood,'' She says coldly. I stare at her shocked. Vlad doesn't seem to sense the hate that was hidden in those words. He stares at her then at me.  
"Promise,''He says. "See Lissa, he promises,''I say.  
"People sometimes say things they don't mean,''She whispers only for me to hear. She was acting really bitter lately.  
"Why are you acting so bitter?,''I ask.  
"Goodnight Rose,"She says then leaves. Vlad leaves right behind her. I lay on the bed and close my eyes. I fall asleep.

Flashfoward

I wake up to a sick feeling at the pit of my stomache. I get up and run to the bathroom. I throw up. I hear on knock on the door.  
"Come in,"I say. lissa and Vlad enter. I immediately stand up and start washing my hands. Lissa looks at me with concern. Vlad looks a little worried and happiness. I look at them. Lissa moves up a little. She stares at me.  
"Wel... How do you feel?,"She asks.  
"Fine,"I lie.  
"You sure?,"Vlad asks.  
"Positive,"I lie.  
"Good,''Lissa says.  
"I'm going to take a shower,"I say.  
'Uh...Rose?"Lissa asks.  
"Yeah?,"I ask.  
"Where's your period?,''Lissa aks.  
"I miscalculated. It's supposed to come next week,''I say.  
"Oh,"She says.  
"See you after you shower,"Vlad says.  
"Ok,"I say. We kiss. I hug him. Lissa and Vlad leave. I close the door. I slide my back down the wall. I'm pregnant! Lissa was right. I am able to reproduce. My stomache starts to growl. I open thhe door and head downstairs. I see Lissa, Vlad, Otis, and another boy.  
"Hey Rose. I thought you were taking a shower,"He says.  
"I decided not to do it now,"I say. I do not take my eyes off the boy. Vlad notices.  
"This is my friend Henry,"Vlad says.  
"Hey Henry, I'm Rose," I say.  
"Yeah, you're his new girlfriend right?,''Henry says.  
"Yeah,"I say.  
"Well, welcome,"He says. I nod,  
"Rose, are you leaving with me today?,''Lissa asks.  
"No, lets leave tommorrow,"I say.  
"Whatever you say,''Lissa says.  
"Want to hang out today just the two of us. Like old times?,''I ask her. Lissa looks at me.  
"Yeah sure,"She says happily.  
"Well, lets get ready,"I say. 


	6. Truth and Lies

Lissa and I walk to the mall. I personally hate shopping, but since it will brighten Lissas' mood I thought- why not? It's not like I can die from looking at clothes. She seems happier, which obviously makes me happy. I love Lissa like a sister.  
"Finally, just you and me and this new top from Forever 21,"Lissa squeals. I cover my ears at her obnoxous rampage about the shirt, but smile at her.  
"You're really happy,"I say. She looks at me.  
"Of course I am,"She says.  
"Glad to hear,"I say.  
"Lets go into Gilly Hicks,"She says.  
"Gilly who?," I ask. She laughs at my lack of knowledge of shopping stores.  
"Oh Rose! Do you know where to get any of your clothes?,"She asks.  
"Yeah, it's called the salvation army. I'm broke. I need a job,"I say.  
"Come on,"She says leading me into a store.  
"Where are we? Stop holding up that bra to my chest!,"I exclaim.  
"This is Gilly Hicks. Enjoy,"She says sstill holding the bra up. I look around.  
"You aren't going to take long right?,"I ask. Her smile falls.  
"You're not buying anything! Come on, please. Oh, let me give you a makeover,"She says.  
"Will that make you happy?,"I ask and she nods,"Make over away."  
"YAY,"She shouts.  
''Relax,"I say. We walk around Gilly whatever and she picks out some stuff. She starts talking about how she was worried that I would have been pregnant. I laugh nervously hoping for her to drop the subject. She eventually does and I ease up.  
"You ready?"She asks.  
"I look like an idiot,"I say. I step out of the dressing room. She marvels at me.  
"Georgous,"She says. She pays and we walk back to Vlads' house. We step through the front door. Lissa returned to her grumpy mood. We see Vlad and Otis. I run over and kiss Vlad. He smiles, and we hug.  
"How was your day?,"He asks.  
"Great,''I say.  
"Fun,''Lissa says. It was clear to me she did not like Vlad. She didn't trust him. I need her to like and trust him. I had an idea. A fun, crazy and relatively dangerous idea. I turn and face Vlad. I smile.  
"Hey! How about you and Lissa- Just you and Lissa- Hang out,"I suggest.  
''Sure,"Vlad says.  
"I guess,''Lissa says unexcitedly. They leave, and I burst out in tears. Otis looks at me.  
"What's the matter,"Otis asks.  
"I lied,"I sob. He looks at me puzzled.  
"What did you lie about?,"He asks.  
"I don't want to say,''I say.  
"Tell me,"He says.  
"No,"I argue.  
"Rose, do you trust me?,"He asks.  
"Of course,"I say.  
"Then you would tell me what you lied about,"He says.  
"You'll probably think I'm a horrible person,"I say.  
"What did you lie about?," He asks again.  
"I'm pregnant,"I say. "How could you lie to Vlad about that?,"He asks almost immediately. I sob harder.  
"I don't know,"I say. He puts his hands on my shoulder, and stares me dead in the face.  
"Think! Why Rose?,"He repeats.  
"I didn't want anyone to worry about me- about the baby. I didn't think I could get pregnant. I didn't think I was the next step in someones' fucking next evolution chart. I didn't want to be some damn experiment in a lad filled with people I want to beat the crap out of,"I reply.  
"Those are all good reasons not to tell anyone, but you need to tell Vlad,"He says.  
"NO! You can not breathe a word of this to Vlad,"I say.  
"Ro-,"He starts.  
"SWEAR IT,"I yell.  
"Okay I swear,"He says. I sigh and walk upstairs. I lay down and fall asleep. 


	7. Ready?

I wake up with Vlad next to me. I cuddle closer to him for warmth. I slowly turn to face him. I make sure not to wake him up.  
"You're awake,"Vlad says.  
"Yeah,"I say. He kisses me. I get up and stretch. I walk downstairs. I see Lissa. She feels unusually happy.  
"Had a good time last night?,''I ask. She smiles.  
"Vlad's really nice. You were right, I just needed to get to know him," She says. I glow with happiness.  
"Thanks for getting to know him," I say.  
"Your very welcome,''She says.  
''I'm going to get ready,"I say. She nods. I go into my room. Vlad is up and he has no shirt on. I look at him. I blush.  
"Hey,''He says.  
"Hey,"I say. We stare at each other. I look at his abs. I bite my bottom lip.  
"So,"He says. I walk towards him. We kiss. I open my mouth. He slips his tounge in. He lifts me up. I wrap my legs around him. I feel his fangs on my tounge. He starts to growl. He starts to kiss my neck. He pushes me against the wall. I pull his lips onto mine. I feel a sharp pain in my stomach. I plant my feet back on the ground and push Vlad away. "What's wrong?,'' He asks. I look at him.  
"I'm not in the mood," I lie smiling. He nods and starts to put on a shirt. He leaves. I feel tears escape my eyes. I wipe them away and get ready. I walk downstairs. That's when it hits me! If the academy does tests on me then they could find out I'm pregnant. I stand on the last step, with my bags in my hand.  
"What's wrong?,"Lissa asks. I glance at her.  
"Nothing,"I lie. She nods. We get in Otis' car. We make last minute checks, then head for St. Vladimir Academy. 


	8. Short Trip

Going to St. Vladimir Academy wasn't a short trip. Especially, since we rented an RV and were driving. It was great, because every one had their own room, since Lissa had preordered it with upgrades, and since she preordered it from a Moroi who was able to get the rooms done within a day. Maybe I'd even sneak into Vlads' room. I decided not to. Otis was apparently the driver. Lissa shouted from her room. I dashed to her side. "What's wrong?," I ask. She looks at me frantically. I grab her wrists. I look into her eyes.  
"I left my clothes back at their house," She says. Otis made an immediate U-turn. I looked at her with my you-gotta-be-fucking-kidding-me look. She looked at me apologetically. I roll my eyes and sit down. I look at Vlad. He looks at me curiously. I look away. We arrive at Vlads' house in 10 minutes. We all huddle inside.  
"Vlad?Is that you?,"A female voice asks.  
"Crap,"Vlad says. A woman walks down the stairs.  
"Where were you?," She asks. "I was with my new friend Lissa, my new girlfriend Rose and Otis," Vlad answers. I see Lissas' bag and snatch it. "Where are you going?," She asks.  
"To my very old and very shitty school," I say. The woman folds her arms.  
"Well she's lovely," She says sarcastically. "We were just leaving, Nelly," Vlad says. She looks at him.  
" Make sure you have your daily nutrition," She says. Nelly looks at Lisa, whoms hate fills the air again. My stomach starts to growl. Lissa hands me a tub of chocolate ice cream. "Thanks," I say. She nods.  
"We have to get going," Lissa says. I nod and take charge. "We are on a strict time schedule. The academy is a long distance away. It should take about 3 days to get there breaks and rests included," I say. I grab Lissas' bag and start heading fo the door. I turn and face Nelly. I sigh and put on a smile thats says This-is-fake-as-fuck. "Nice to meet you," I say.  
"Nice to meet you, too," Nelly says. I walk out the door and load Lissas' bags onto the RV. I look back at the house. I start feeling a sharp pain in my stomach. Suddenly, everything goes black. 


	9. Sweet dreams, strigoi

I awaken to find myself in the drop dead middle of nowhere. I can't see a thing. This could mean three things: 1) I died and my spirit stayed on earth, but I was left with no eyes, 2) I had gone blind or 3) I was left with temporary blurry vision. I hate every one of these possibilities. My vision starts to clear up. Well, that rules out choice two. I get up and look around. I see that I'm in the RV.  
"She's coming to," the sound of a very annoying womans' voice starts ringing in my ears. That rules out option number one, which left option number three. I let out a deep breath, and turn around. I see Vlad, Nelly and Lissa. I had already one person to blame for me coming back. That means option one still could be right, but only Lissa saved me with her amazing healing powers. I look at Nelly. I decided to blame her first, since we kind of loathed each other from the first moment we met each other. I can't help it that only very few people liked me, and most that did were very sexual boys, which got on my nerves a lot, because they would look at my chest first, then in my eyes.  
"Nelly did you save me?," I ask. She shakes her head and I take a little offense that she did not like me, but, then again, who gives a crap. I turn to Lissa claiming her as the culprit. I smile at her. She smiles nervously back knowing if I knew she used her healing powers she was in trouble. I give out a little chuckle, baiting her into my trap. She eases off, and after a while starts laughing back with me. Her eyes glowed with relief, then-  
"YOU USED YOU HEALING POWERS," I blast out with a force that would make even the boogie man crawl back under the bed. She looks terrified at me. Vlads' eyes widen, and he looks at Lissa. Her glowing relief filled eyes turned into a grim stare. All the life I had just seen in her faded away with those five words. I kind of felt bad, then remembered what happened the last time she used her healing powers. I needed her safe, and if that meant yelling at her like a five year old, so be it. I had to admit it though, I did come out a little harsh.  
"I'm sorry Lis I just don't want what happened the last time to happen this time. You're like the sister I never had," I say. Her ears perk up. I smile, then stopped, and frowned in a mad parental style. She giggles at my trying to be a grown up ways.  
"Saying the sister I never had is a lot like the sister you never wanted," Lissa remarks. I shake my head.  
"That's different!," I exclaim," If I never wanted you as a sister I would have never befriended you. Lets face it... You're too nice. You're so nice it hurts the badass me."  
"I'm not that nice. At times I could totally cause damage," She declares. I laugh at her.  
" Yeah right! You can't even cause damage to a piece of paper because you'll feel bad for supposedly 'hurting it's feelings'," I say. She gives me a very sheepish look. I laugh. She starts to giggle. I then realize I had forgotten about the other people in this stupid ass RV. I look at Vlad and blush. Lissa gives me the kissy faces. I refrain from smacking it off her face. Vlad laughs. Nelly looks down right uncomforatble. I realize that its dark out. "How long have I been knocked out?," I ask.  
"Not that long. It's still the same day," Vlad answers. I smile at him. Then, we hear a flapping coming from the outside. I look around nervously. My first instinct is to grab my stake. My second instinct is to jump out the window, but that would just get me killed. I wait for Otis to stop the van completely. I run to the door. Vlad grabs my arm before I could exit. I pull away and run out the door. He runs to the entrance, but does not step out. I grip the stake and smile. Finally, I had a strigoi to kill. I should have wished for a lollipop. Three of them stepped out into the darkness that surrounded us. There's no going back for me now. One hurddles towards me, and I brace myself for impact. I dodge him only to be attacked by another. I quickly drive my stake through its heart. I get up and look around. I wrestled with one strigoi. To my unlucky suprise, my stake falls out of my grasp. I kick him in the guts, and attack the next one. "Hand me a match," I yell at Vlad. A moment later he throws me a box of matches. I grab a stick and lite it on fire. I throw it at the male. He starts to smell of burning flesh, which makes him seem human, but he's dead. I am attacked by the female. She snarls at me. She uses her cat like reflexes to knock the box of matches out of my hand. What's with my grasp today? I run towards my stake, but to my misfortune she grabs my leg, and throws me against the RV. I gasp for air. I start to cough, then get up. We run towards each other. I slide under her, and run for my stake. Anger dissolved her emotions. 'Bitch, I'm indestructible," I yell. Then, I feel a kick in my stomach. What's this kid doing in there? Boxing? We run towards each other again and I stake her. Her face retrives the shock. I look successfully at the two dead strigoi, and one burnt pile of ashes. I pull my stake out then reenter the RV. I lay down, and pretend to fall asleep. 


	10. Outcome

The ride had gone smoothly after that. I installed a training place in the corner of my room. My wildest dreams come true in a corner. We were now on day two of our trip. Nelly still hates me, and I'm okay with that. I don't care what she thinks. I practiced my combos. I was successful every time. I did not stop until the sweat that had been tracking down my face, turned into what looked like I had just take a shower. I headed to the fridge to get water. I see Vlad. "Hey," I say. He looks at me.  
"Um... What happened to you?," He asked. I looked at him confused. He gestured at my whole body. I realized I had over done it. I look at him sheepishly.  
"Training has gotten the better of me," I say, letting out a laugh. His eyes widen.  
"Over done it is an understatement!," He excalims,"You look like you have just gotten out of the pool." I shoot him a look. He grins. I scold at him. He smiles wider. I roll my eyes and grab a water. As I walk to my room I could hear him laughing. I see Lissa in my room. She looks at me. She looks angry. I look at her.  
"What the matter," I ask. She scolds at me.  
"I didn't realize it at first, but taking one look at your aura I could tell now that you lied to me," She says. I look at her nervously.  
"What about?," I ask. She grows even more upset.  
"You are pregnant Rose," Lissa states. I look at the ground. BUSTED! I look around the room, then back at her.  
"Alright, I lied. Lissa tell me what I was supposed to do. I was scared as hell. Do you think I want a baby now. Maybe I wanted to have a baby with Vlad, and maybe I want to sleep with him, but I had not even considered that until I found out I was having a child," I say.  
"Why didn't you tell me?," She asks.  
"I didn't want you to worry. I'm supposed to protect you. That's pretty hard when you hear someone yelling 'don't hurt the baby' and 'be careful', and having someone rub your stomach," I say. She shakes her head in disbelief.  
"Rose, I would never do that to you. Your my best friend. I can't believe you would think that," She says. "Well, hormones get the better of me sometimes," I say.  
"Whhy are you keeping this from Vlad. He should know! He's the father," Lissa says. ''No, Lis. He can't. I just don't feel like it's the right time," I say. She looks at me worried. I look away from her. I just can't tell him. It's not the right time. I don't want to rush anything. i have to think these things through. I have to consider the possibilities. All the possibilities. I look at Lissa. She was in a very deep thought. I let the bond get the best of me, and I started snooping around in her private thoughts. She was thinking about how this would affect my life. She was possibly considering telling Vlad herself. Then, she thought about it some more, and decided not to tell Vlad. She would promise to keep it our secret, which is what I want foe the time being. It was not like I was waiting till my water broke to tell Vlad about the baby. That would possibly end in disaster, which was not what I needed considering the circumstances. I pull out of Lissas' thought, and presume to my own. I look at Lissa with hope filled eyes, and an award winning smile that read I-am-your-best-friend-so-please-don't-tell-Vlad. She sighed really hard I though I heard a house of straw, and a house of sticks fall down.  
"Ok," She says.  
"Ok what?," I asked.  
"Ok I will keep your secret," She says.  
"Yay, thanks," I say.  
"Don't yay me yet," She says dreadfully.  
"Why?," I ask.  
"You still have to tell Vlad," She says.  
"Right," I say.  
"I'm giving you a week to tell him or else," She says.  
"Or else what?," I ask.  
"Don't make me say it," She pleads.  
"Say what?," I ask.  
"You know what?," She says.  
"Really Lissa, I don't," I remrk.  
"Or else I'll tell him," She says. Face bomb. Back the truck up. Lissa's threatening me.  
"You are really threatening me?," I ask.  
"I'm sorry," and with that she walks away. I stand stunned at what has just happened. 


	11. The Motel

I try avoiding Lissa after her outragous outburst. She could not seriously be mad at me for not telling Vlad? How could I tell him? It's not like I feel any better by keeping it from him. Even I understand how crucial it is for no one to know I was pregnant. If word got to the strigoi that I could reproduce things would get bad. We pull over by a motel. We are still on day two of our trip, but everyone has gotten tired of being in that RV, so we decide to spend our last night at a motel. Vlad and I decide to share a room. Nelly decides to room with Lissa, and Otis rooms by himself. I pull my bag into the medium sized room. Vlad tugs himself in. I laugh when he trips over the overly torn carpet. He smiles at me. My heart pounds against my chest. That sudden thud of happiness and lust. I walk towards Vlad who is now standing beside the bed. I stand in front of him, then I put my arms around his neck. I lean in towards his ear.  
"Hey,'' I whisper. I pull away from his ear, and stare at him.  
"Hey," He replies.  
"You know...," I start.  
"What?," He asks.  
"Lissa and Nelly are eight doors down," I say. He grins.  
"Yeah," He says.  
"Otis is nine doors down," I say.  
"What luck," He says. I giggle.  
"We could probably have some time to spend together," I say. "Really?," He asks.  
"Yeah," I say.  
"And what would we be doing?," He asks.  
"Something special," I say.  
"Is it something I know?," He asks.  
"It's something you know very well," I say. He grins even wider. He wraps his arms around my waist.  
"I can't wait to start," He says. We kiss. I lay down on the bed. He climbs on top of me. I wrap my legs around him. Our lips continuosly met. He starts to unbuckle my jeans. I allow him only to feel something very unpleasent.  
"OW, FUCK," I yell. Vlad jumps off of me. I roll to my side.  
"What happened," He asks concerned. I get up.  
"Cramps," I answer.  
"Cramps?," He asks.  
"Menstrual cramps. They're really painful," I say.  
"Oh," He says embarrassed. I laugh.  
"So...," I say.  
"So not tonight?," He asks.  
"No, not tonight," I say. He nods.  
"I'm sorry. It was just late," I say.  
"It came at a real bad time," He says.  
"A real bad time," I say. He gets into his pajamas, and soon after I do, too. I hear him sigh heavily. I feel kind of bad for not telling him, but some part of me still felt it wasn't time yet. He still wasn't ready. I don't want to overwhelm him with this. It's the last thing I need.I start to yawn. Vlad seems to notice. He gets into bed. I look at him. He pats the spot beside him. I walk over, and climb in next to him. I lay on his chest. He shuts off the light. He kisses my forehead. I lay awake for a few, then drift off. I wake up to whispers. I open my lazy eyes, and see a figure hanging over me. It wasn't a strigoi. It didn't have red rimmed eyes. I look at it closer. It was dark, and was a male figure. I couldn't make out the facial appearences. "Hello," I say. It disappears right then and there. I realize I had been sweating. I go to the bathroom. I start to wash my face. I hear a noise, and I ignore it. I finish washing my face, and I start drying my face. I get up and freeze at the mirror. I stare at him, unable to handle what I'm seeing.  
"Mason," I gasp. With that he was gone. I hit my head accidently on the sink. 


End file.
